A toothbrush is used to clean teeth by removing plaque and debris from surfaces of the teeth. Conventional toothbrushes typically have a head having tufts of bristles and may also have other types of cleaning structures such as for cleaning soft tissue surfaces. Some toothbrushes are equipped with structures designed to clean soft tissue, such as gum tissue. Such toothbrushes have a limited ability to retain actives such as dentifrice on the cleaning elements for application onto the teeth and soft tissue. During the brushing process, the dentifrice typically slips through the elements and away from the contact between the elements and the teeth. In addition, the elements do not sufficiently direct dentifrice and associated fluids more towards the mouth surfaces to be cleaned. As a result, the dentifrice often is spread around the mouth, rather than being delivered in a controlled manner to the contact of the elements with the gum tissue and the teeth. Therefore, the efficiency of the cleaning process is reduced. Hence, there is an unmet need to overcome these limitations and other drawbacks of conventional toothbrushes, and to provide new features not heretofore available to enhance oral hygiene.